The present invention relates to U-locks and bicycle handlebars and, more particularly, to the combination of a U-lock mounted on a bicycle handlebar so that the bicycle may be steered with the U-lock.
A professional bicycle racer may utilize a U-shaped handlebar which extends a considerable distance over the front wheel of the bicycle. With such a U-shaped handlebar, the racer may assert a forward leaning, almost prone position which provides more power to the legs for pumping the pedals.
A bicycle U-lock is a lock having a U-shaped shackle and a cross bar. The U-shaped shackle includes a pair of ends which engage the cross bar. One of the ends of the U-shaped shackle is typically disengagable from the cross bar when the U-lock is unlocked to permit the other end to pivot relative to the cross bar to provide an opening to the U-shaped shackle such that the shackle may receive a portion of the bicycle frame and a stationary object such a bike rack. One of the more popular U-locks is the KRYPTO LOK.RTM. or KRYPTONITE.RTM. bicycle lock of the Kryptonite Corp. of Massachusetts.